User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! hi People's Feelings. Misericorde The topic's name sounds like a Movie Title. Anyway. I posted EXEC_MISERICORDE in the ARM and it actually got amazing reviews: *The melody is soothing. *The lyrics makes people re-think about their actions *The story is simply amazing. *In the surface it's a sad Hymn. In it's depths it's actually hopeful and beautiful. *People loved you and your voice. They also loved the story. This was all got on the ARM Chat. Here is one from the actual Forum, from Geiky. The only other Brazilian there. I agree with all this. I'm just doing this so you know how loved you and your Hymn got so quickly. It seems that they liked the combo we made. I hope we can do this again someday. ^_^ EDIT: As you can guess, Geiky crafted Solitaire in inspiration of your Hymn. :It looks more like a TMO (The Making Of) :P :Anyway. I'm glad ! Oh and guess what happened. See this : :pura_8 @TroisNyxEtienne Was yea ra firle, yorr hymme bautifal hymmnos! :Il y a environ 13 heures via Tween en réponse à TroisNyxEtienne :Retweeté par vous :This guy didn't follow me, but I'm flattered all the same. Anyway, once again, infel yor. ♥ I say we do it ! *highfives RND* 03:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::YAY! You are gathering fans! Next time we need to make a happy Hymn. *Highfives back* 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Something along the lines of the latter half of EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. ? Believe me, that second half is actually so catchy we can stuff Riverdance into it. :D But consider that I won't have access to percussions (that vid is my last practice vid...) 12:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, something like Arphage. The Was yea ra parts always get stucked in my head. I know that you won't be able to play the drums... 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) /me mopes in a corner... I have a few hopes during my time in Hertfordshire, but I just hope these ideas get accepted : #Drole de Creepie music video #An item involving Arphage. This is a definite must for all Riverdance fans. :D #And I don't know if I'll be joining the Student Council or UH Philharmonic - there's a good side and a price to pay for each. If I join UH Philly, then I might perhaps be able to suggest a few items (hint hint ^_-). Meanwhile, before we start on the happy song, I have my friend's set of emotes to send to you. 12:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend's set of emotes? 12:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I see. Well, I gladly accept her emotions. Bur what do you mean by: "The sequence is, mine, hers, perhaps yours and whoever else's, then repeat." 13:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I can do BG vocals, though it'll take more files + more work. ;-) I'm willing to do it. 23:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's great! I gave up on the Binasphere. Takes to much time to do >.> But the command line is all done. I'm still looping Miserciorde. I've listened to it the whole day. ^_^ No kidding ? o.O 23:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Oh Yeah! Misericorder is great. Also, I finished the first "part" of the song. the happy part. Now I'm of to the sadness. 00:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Suhweet :D I think I know how to make my Hymmnos voice distinct already. 00:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) You've Probably Seen These... Re:EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/. Choreography ? Salut! I'm back! :D maggosh 21:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Good to see you back. How was your hiatus ? ^_^ 01:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Quite good. Do you think we could chat? I'd like to talk to you about it. maggosh 01:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll freshen up first... 01:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll be waiting. :) maggosh 01:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey again...do you think you could come on? maggosh 00:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I shall freshen up first before coming. ^_^ 00:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Trois?Oh,how the sea calls 05:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :To FB it is then. :'( 05:21, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Whats wrong ? Oh,how the sea calls 05:26, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Auror, this conversation is between me and Trois. If you have a complaint, post it on my page. Continue in anyway you feel comfortable Trois.Oh,how the sea calls 05:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Notifications URGENT! GREAT START! Please Read New Terra Images Aide Subpages again Sub Pages Request I would appreciate your help filling out this. I'm using the name on the pause screen as the official name, and marking names for no-pause areas (ex. the OC arena or Dalmatians' House) with an asterisk after the door-name. I think ReCoM only has room names for 100 Acre Wood, so if you could check those, that would be awesome. Also, if there are any other named rooms (maybe the DI Keyroom in-between Darkside and Zexion?), I'd love for you to add them, since I don't have access to my copy of the game right now. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :The DI Keyroom in between Darkside and Zexion... I'll check and see. But translating will take a while. 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Techs I forget where you were posting this, but: *Ansem SoD: You can tech the Dark Guardian's disks. *Final Darkside: Each finisher on the Darkside's head is 82p. *Artillery shots: Each rebounded shot is 1p. It's in the Mensa. Thaaaaaaanks ! ^_^ 05:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) One little question..... Terra Theme - New Screens a favor A site for review i found a site on youtube that has a deal with Square Enix to play the tracks from their English released games, KHComplete. I thought it might be a good link for the media section, or if KHComplete (CD) has a site, but I wanted a higher up to approve it first. http://www.youtube.com/user/KHComplete#p/a/u/0/14U7mPUjDXY Oh,how the sea calls 00:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not the best person to ask for this - but I'll take a look anyway. ^_^' 00:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) how are you doin today?Oh,how the sea calls 00:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) oh, and the NA BBS site updated there media and added a new vid! its epicOh,how the sea calls 01:00, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Too late, already saw it :P Unbirth was the one who showed me. It's on KHFR's front page right now ! ^_^ 01:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) AW MAN! late again lol. it's awesome thought huh? gotta love vanitas' evil laugh!Oh,how the sea calls 01:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :In terms of who pulled off the laugh well : Haley Joel Osment < Unbirth himself < Miyu Irino. :P Though considering Osment used his own voice, I can perhaps salute him for the job well done. This is actually the first time he's portraying something evil, publicly, so yeah. 01:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) A Request lol why do you still say unbirth. you say 'publicly' like he does evil laughs when he's alone? lol.Oh,how the sea calls 01:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Your RE:CoM Walkthrough